


Give the Boy a Hand

by Dianthus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus/pseuds/Dianthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One grand gesture deserves another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give the Boy a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the beginning of s4. I know bugger all about Frozen tho' so I'm ignoring that aspect of it, to focus on the fall-out of Marion's return.

Emma rapped softly on the door to Henry's room.

"Hey, Kid, you awake?"

"Yeah, C'mon in."

She went and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm having trouble getting to sleep. Nerves, I guess. You’re sure Regina's ok with you staying over? I mean, you'd think so, but Killian and I aren't exactly on her short list of favorite people right now. I hate to think she’d take it out on you, but...."

"Relax, Mom. I pretty much am her short list of favorite people."

Henry gave her a cheery smile, and Emma couldn't help but smile back.

"At least she did one thing right."

"I just want you to be happy. Killian, too. I like him."

"From what I’ve seen, the feeling’s mutual. It's part of the attraction. Love me, love my kid."

"It’ll be ok. You’ll see. G'night, Mom."

She leaned forward, and kissed him on his forehead.

"G'night, Kid."

 

The next day went by in a blur. Emma felt a little foolish for being so excited. Ok, yeah, Killian was coming by, now that she and Henry were all moved in to their new place. He'd been a big help with the organizing and logistics. She supposed a ship’s captain had to have a knack for such things. Still, she was surprised how efficiently he’d pulled it all together. The Devil-may-care ‘Hook’ persona was in some ways a … defense? … a distraction? One that hid a quick mind and a good heart.

"Get a grip, Swann," she told herself sternly. "You're not a schoolgirl with her first crush."

So why was she feeling so giddy?

 

Emma was just setting the table when there was a familiar knock at the door. She smoothed her hands over her dress, tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and went to answer it.

“Hey, Sailor.”

Killian quirked an eyebrow at her, and gave her a dazzling smile.

“M’lady. You look lovely this evening.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

He had taken to wearing mundane attire, as well as his prosthetic hand rather than his hook. Part of her actually missed the full-on Pirate drag, somewhat to her surprise. On the other hand, his choices were very much in character, whether it was a Navy pea coat with brass buttons or a black leather motorcycle jacket. He still favored boots and vests, too. Who knew a little denim could make such a difference?  

He raised his head and inhaled through his nose.

“Is that lasagna I smell?”

“You know damn well it is, and… thank you.”

“Thank me? Whatever for? It was Granny’s idea.”

“That’s not exactly how she tells it.”

“Well, I may have planted a few suggestions….”

“Yes, you can be very…suggestive.”

He leered at her before crossing over to the table.

“Henry won’t be joining us for dinner, then?”

“No,” she sighed, “he’s spending the night at Regina’s.”

“Is that wise?”

She shrugged.

“I dunno. Legally, she is his mother and it was his idea. Now that David and Mary-Margaret have their hands full….” She shook her head.

“Besides, we have to show Regina we still trust her. If she thinks we’ve given up on her, it’s more reason for her to give up on herself.”

He considered that for a moment.

“I suppose so.”

Ding! went the kitchen timer.

Emma went into the kitchen and took the lasagna out of the oven, setting it on a rack to cool. She opened a bottle of wine then brought it and a bowl of salad to the table. Killian took the bottle from her and poured them both a glass while she dished up the salad. He didn’t pull out her chair for her, but he did wait until she was seated before sitting down himself.

They ate most of their meal in companionable silence. Finally, he put down his fork after demolishing a large serving of lasagna. He took up his napkin, wiped his mouth, and politely stifled a belch.

“Would you care for seconds?”

“Is there, perchance, any ice cream,” he asked hopefully.

Emma looked thoughtful for a moment.

“I think Henry already got the last of the strawberry. Let me check.”

She collected their dinner plates and took them to the sink. She returned a few minutes later with two bowls. She set one in front of him.

“Mint Chip. Try it. See what you think.”

She sat opposite him. She waited to dig into her own serving, choosing instead to observe his reaction. It did not disappoint. He was, in many ways, a man of the world; educated, well-traveled, pragmatic. His simple, almost child-like appreciation for new discoveries, for something as commonplace as Mint Chip ice cream, was a joy to behold.

“I know, right?”

They made short work of it.

“There’s a bit left, if you’d like more.”

He considered that for a moment then reluctantly shook his head.

“Thank you, but, no. I’m quite full.”

She rose from the table. He stood. The bowls went back to the kitchen.

“Excuse me a moment.”

She went to the bathroom.

She returned to find him seated on the couch. He started to get to his feet. She waved him back down. She carried a towel and a small vial. She handed him the towel then sat next to him, turning slightly.

“What’s this?”

“An experiment. A gift, if I’m successful. You might wanna spread out the towel.”

He did so.

“Hold out your hands, please, palm up.”

“If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking….Emma, I’ve long since grown accustomed to the loss. It’s too risky.”

“A. You don’t get to lecture anyone else about taking risks, B. I already got the lecture from Blue anyway, and C. I want to do this for you. Now hush. I need to concentrate.”

She poured a bit of the Fairy dust from the vial into his real hand, and then a bit more over his false one. She recapped the vial and set it aside. She laid her hands over his. She focused on the feel of his living hand beneath her own, the warmth of it; the rough and the smooth. She wanted his other hand to feel the same way. She willed it to be so. Living flesh, warm and responsive; sensitive. Yes. This is how it should be. This is how it would be. She willed it so.

Killian choked down his objections. He chose instead to focus on the feel of her hand resting on his own, in order to allay his fears. He marveled at having the love of this woman. Her desire to restore him was just one more reflection of her courage and generosity of spirit. He didn’t even care if she succeeded for his own sake, though he would certainly benefit by it. No, he simply wanted her success.        

Flesh to flesh. She willed it to be so.

Flesh to flesh. He willed it to be so.

After a timeless time, there was a brilliant flash of light.

Emma started to slump to one side, would’ve fallen off the couch, if Killian hadn’t caught her. He pulled her in close, so her head rested against his throat.

“Stubborn fool,” he murmured, lovingly.

He brushed her hair from her face, and then traced her jaw with his finger. He noticed the faintest hint of a smile playing around her lips.

He held up his left hand, staring at it. He turned it this way and that. He flexed his fingers and then clenched them into a fist. Then he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He was whole again, in body and spirit. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to weep. He wanted Emma; wanted to pleasure her to the very limits of his ability, in every way imaginable, over the course of a long and adventuresome life together. She had granted him a place at her side. That alone would’ve been enough. Now….

Slowly, Emma began to stir.

“That’s it, love. Wake up. Look. You did it.”

“Mmmph…n…not alone. We did it. I felt…you…your will…when it joined with mine.”

“No reason not to try. It is my hand, after all.”

She pulled away from him slightly, to look up at him.

“Oh, no,” she said, “you don’t get to shrug this off, Magic Man.”

“Emma…” his voice was a little rough, his eyes suspiciously bright.

She kissed him. When she pulled away, she noticed a tear running down his cheek. She reached up to wipe it away.

“Some badass pirate you are,” she teased.

My…ahh…’badass pirate’ days are all behind me. Henceforth, you may consider me entirely at your service.”

“Oh? And what would that entail?”

“I offer a wide variety of services, I can assure you.”

“And you pride yourself on service?”

“I do.”         

“Well, then….”

Emma rose to her feet. Killian gathered up the towel, put it aside then got to his feet. She took his hand and led him towards the bedroom.

“There is one thing…. You’ve been with a lot of women, and I-“

“Have no fear on that score, love. A wise man knows to take precautions.” He held up his right hand and twiddled the ring on his thumb. “It’s enchanted.”

“That’s not actually what I meant, but, good to know. It’s just…I haven’t been…very…active these last few years. I may be a little rusty.”

“Emma,” he said in a tone of gentle reproof. “You’re the only woman I want. The only one I’ve wanted… for some time now.”         

“Oh.”

They kissed again. Killian’s pupils were as big as millstones, with only a sliver of blue showing. Emma went to the bed and tossed aside the duvet. With her back to him, she gathered her hair up at the nape of her neck. Killian reached out and unzipped her dress. She let her arms fall back to her sides. He nuzzled the back of her neck and slid the dress from her shoulders. Then he unhooked her bra. Both garments ended up on the floor at their feet.

She stepped out of the pile of cloth and turned to him, wearing only her shoes and panties. She didn’t bother to cover herself. Instead, she steadied herself against him to remove her shoes. She was stepping out of her panties soon after.

For his part, Killian was already reaching for the hem of his shirt. Once she’d moved her hand, he yanked it up over his head and dropped it to the floor. He sat on the bed to remove his boots and socks. He was about to stand and take off his jeans when she pushed him back against the bed and reached for his waistband. He swung his legs up onto the bed and raised his hips. She pulled down his jeans and he sprang free of his confinement.

She straddled him, gloriously naked, and eased herself onto his length. Nature had been kind to him. He steadied her with his hands at her waist while she rested her hands on his forearms. They started to move. Their need for one another was urgent, powerful. Finesse would have to wait.   

Killian held on, barely, for Emma’s sake. In time, she tensed, let out a soft cry then went limp. With a groan, he tumbled after her.

They stayed like that for a short time, flushed, sweaty and gasping for air. Emma surprised herself with a giggle.

“I think we just set a new land speed record.”

“I prefer to think of it as an opening salvo,” he said with a grimace. “Let me up?”

She moved aside so he could stand and shuck off his jeans. As he did, she noticed a scar on his flank, just above his right hip. She reached out and brushed her fingers over it.

“What happened here?”

“Shore leave,” he replied promptly. He got back into bed and pulled the sheet up over them. She snuggled into his side. He put his arms around her. He gently trailed his fingers over her skin, feather light.

“I was still Navy at the time. There were three of us heading back to our ship after a night of carousing. We may have been somewhat the worse for drink. As we approached the dock, we were set upon by a gang of local ruffians. There were seven or eight of them as I recall.

It all happened so quickly, I didn’t even realize I’d been injured until after the fight was won. We killed two of them, injured three more, and the others ran off. I learned some valuable lessons from that fight.”

“Such as?”

“Size doesn’t matter. They had superior numbers, but we had superior training and discipline. Plus, we believed we were fighting for our very lives.

Neither of my shipmates were my equal in rank or station, yet they fought bravely and well. In fact, Hardwicke was a grizzled old salt with far more experience than either of us lads, so we followed his lead.  

I learned that I wasn’t invulnerable, and the value of a competent ship’s surgeon. Thanks to him, I made a full recovery, untroubled by fever.

Women are curious creatures. Every woman I’ve bedded since has asked me the how of it. Emma, you do realize that most of those… engagements were merely…,” he hesitated.

“Recreational?”

“Let’s say rather... medicinal. There was an emptiness inside me I tried to fill with drink and debauchery. Having to watch, helplessly, as the woman I loved was murdered before my eyes then losing my hand to the very same monster that killed her. I was in Hell. Still, as terrible as all that was, it eventually brought me here. Here to a new realm, and a new love. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“You do seem…happy… to be here.”

“Mmmmm. And you?”

“I’m happy to have you…here... and at my service.”

“Now who’s being suggestive?”

She rolled onto her back and he moved to cover her. She drew her legs up around his hips as he pressed slowly, inexorably forward.

 

As they lay tangled together afterwards, she looked him in the eyes and said, “I’m as sure of you as I can be of anything in this life.”

As soon as the words were out, she realized they were absolutely true. She didn’t even know where her certainty came from, but it was there nonetheless.

Then he was kissing her again. God he was a good kisser. He kissed her mouth, her jaw, the tip of her nose. He left a trail of kisses down her throat. It occurred to her that he had a destination in mind, but was in no great hurry to get there. She threaded her fingers into his hair. She was acutely aware of the contrast between the pliant warmth of his lips and the scritch-scratch of the scruff that framed them.

He reached a particularly sensitive spot. She arched up into him and pressed him close. After a time, he transferred his attentions to her other breast. Her heart was beating like to break her chest. She was already writhing beneath him, and then he started teasing her with his thumb. 

“Oh, God!”

A gentle fall of rose petals drifted down on them from above.

 

Once he’d brought her to completion (again), he sat back on his heels and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. Then he rested his hands on her knees and studied her for a long moment.

“Look at you... Mussed… Drowsy… Sated... More beautiful than ever.”

Languidly, she reached out and patted the bed next to her. He was by her side in a flash, pulling the covers up with him. Emma looked up at him over her shoulder. They shared another kiss. Then he turned out the light and settled down next to her. Exhausted, they drifted off to sleep.

 

They enjoyed a (not so) lazy morning in bed. Emma offered him first dibs on the shower, as her guest. She had to laugh at his suggestion that they could save time by showering together. 

“Oh, no. I wanna get clean, not dirty.”

“Worth a try,” he said, sighing.

He kissed her again then took himself off. Emma watched his ass as he sauntered out of the room. Who would’ve thought a (formerly) one-handed (ex-) pirate with a drinking problem would turn out to be such a man? Practical, caring, supportive, and (like the song said) mother, what a lover… Oh, God. Her Inner Schoolgirl was doing a little happy dance.

She rose from the bed and stretched. Leaning down, she started picking up their discarded clothing. She brought his shirt to her nose and inhaled deeply. She thought about slipping it on, but Henry would be home soon, so she pulled on her robe instead. Her own things went in the hamper. His shirt and jeans she left in a neat little pile on the bed. She went out into the kitchen for food. Tea and toast would do for now.

There was a knock at the door. She turned away from the kitchen. Before she opened it, she heard Henry’s voice through the door.

“It’s ok, Mom, they prob’ly just fell to the bottom of my bag.”

“Henry? What…? Oh. Good morning, Regina.”

“Emma. We need to talk.”

“And we will, later, I promise.”

“It’s important.”

“Yes, I realize that, but I haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

Just then, as if on cue, the sound of running water became conspicuous by its absence.

“You have company.”

“I do.”

“Hmmph. So long as it’s not that ridiculous pirate who’s been trailing around after you like a lost puppy. I’d like to think you’ve got more self-respect than that.”

“Regina!”

Emma took a deep breath.

“Please. Now is not a good time. Thank you for taking Henry last night.”

Regina looked like she was about to take offense.

Henry reached out to her.

“Mom.”

She looked at him, nodded once, sharply, looked back at Emma and said, “Fine.”

“Thank you.”

She turned and left.

Emma blew out a breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding.

“Nice work, Kid.”

“He’s still here, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

She crossed over to the bathroom.

“Clear.”

He came out with a towel kilted about his waist.

“Hey, Killian.”

“Morning, lad. Honestly, I don’t know how you do it. I’m not ashamed to say you’re a braver man than I.”

“Your hand!”

“Oh, yes. I have many things for which to be grateful this fine day, your safe return being one of them. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

He turned and headed for the bedroom. Emma went back to the kitchen.

“You hungry?”

“Well, I’ve already had breakfast, but I’m always up for hot chocolate.”

“Want some toast to go with?”

“Sure.”

“Coming up.”

Killian came out of the bedroom dressed and carrying the towel. He ducked into the bathroom briefly then joined them in the kitchen. Emma sent him to the ‘fridge for eggs, milk, butter and jam. Then she put him on toaster detail and started whipping up some scrambled eggs. They had a cozily domestic breakfast before Emma took herself off to the bathroom.

 

“I wanted to go check on Marian and see how she’s doing. I just feel so…responsible…for her.”

“A responsibility we share.”

Emma shook her head.

“You advised me against interfering, and I didn’t listen. Now….”

“While that’s true, I also went along with it in the end, because it was the right thing to do. By all means, go to her, and Robin. Let them know we stand willing to be their friend, but don’t push. They’ll need time to figure out what they might need of us, or if they even want our help.”

“Come with me?”

“I think perhaps I might pay a visit to Regina, actually. She wants to talk, and I have a few choice words for her.”

“Killian…”

“Now, love, don’t fret. I understand Regina in a way I hope you never will. I can speak to her in her native tongue. What’s say we meet back at Granny’s for lunch in a couple of hours? ”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“You said you wanted to talk.”

“Ha! So that was you in the bathroom.”

“Mmmm.”

“I suppose now you’ll be even more insufferable. I should just kill you where you stand.”

“You could, but you won’t.”

“And why not?”

“Because you’re better than that now.

Because if you did, Robin, the man you claim to love, would never look on you favorably again. Because Emma knows I’ve come to see you, and that makes you the prime suspect should anything happen to me. Because Henry likes me and I like him.

She’s taken him to see Robin and Marian, to express our concern for their predicament. It isn’t about choosing sides or plotting against you. Not yet. That’s up to you.

Honestly, Regina, if you really want Robin then fight for him. Win his love, and do it fairly. Allow him to make his choice. It won’t be easy, for either of you, but it’s the only good way forward.”

“I never asked for your advice.”

“No, you didn’t. As I’ve said, it’s your choice. I know how you feel about me. You made that abundantly clear this morning. So ask yourself this: will you fail, where I have succeeded? Are you not up to the challenges you face? You can’t let this beat you, and you know it.”

She stared at him.

“Your hand…only True Love is powerful enough for that kind of working.”

“Following Emma has led me back to my better self. Find yours. The boy has faith in you. They both do. Don’t disappoint them.”

She studied him for a long moment, her eyes narrowed.

“I may have misjudged you.”

“A mistake you’ll not make again anytime soon, I’d wager.”

“No.”

“Good. Then I’ll take my leave of you now. Just remember, when you think on my words, that I’ve weathered my share of storms. I know what it is to have a heart full of dark clouds shot through with lightning.”

 

Killian entered the diner and covertly scanned the room. He didn’t see Emma or Henry, so he took a seat in the booth at the back, facing the door.

“Ahoy, Captain.”

“Ruby.”

“Do you need a menu, or do you know what you want?”

“Actually, I’m waiting for Emm…Miss Swann. She’s gone to see Marian.”

Ruby pulled a face.

“From what I’ve heard-“

“Order up!”

“Oops. That’s me.”

He glanced up at the clock over the door. He was a few minutes early. With a sigh, he settled back to wait.

 

Twenty minutes later, he was still waiting, and none too happy about it. Then he noticed Ruby heading towards him.

“Emma just called,” she said softly as she drew near. “She says they’re ok, but something’s come up, and you should go ahead and order without them.”

“Oh. Well, in that case…a hamburger, please, with French fries and a chocolate shake.”

“You got it.”

More waiting ensued. At least now his mind was at ease, knowing Emma and Henry were alright. He mentally replayed his audience with Regina to help pass the time. Having walked away from it with all his bits in their proper place and configuration gave him some small hope that he’d chosen the right tack to take with her.

He’d started to worry again, after his food arrived and his compatriots hadn’t. Still, he was hungry and it smelled delicious so he picked up his burger and took a bite.

He was about halfway through his meal when Henry slid onto the bench across from him. Emma sat next, rested her elbows on the table, and put her head in her hands. Henry put his hand on her shoulder. Killian set his burger back on its plate.

“Tell me there’s good news on the Regina front,” she mumbled.

“I believe there is cause for optimism. Regina is not entirely unreasonable, especially when it comes to her own self-interest. I merely pointed out to her that dealing unfairly with Marian would be counterproductive to her ends. Speaking of whom…”

Emma just shook her head.

Henry said, “Roland was clinging to her the whole time we were there. Then she asked Mom if they could speak privately for a moment, just as we were about to leave. When she tried to hand him off to Robin, the poor little guy kind of had a melt-down.”

“Which is a bad thing?”

“Real bad.”

Emma looked up at him then.

“He started crying; wailing, actually. I’m surprised you all couldn’t hear him from town. Not that I can blame him. He’s probably afraid to let her out of his sight, or she’ll disappear on him again. God, what a mess.”

Henry gestured towards the fries on Killian’s plate.

“May I?”

“What? Oh, of course. Where are my manners? I’ll get Ruby…” He turned to look for her.

Emma looked a little green.

“Ugh. Food. I just can’t… right now… Henry, you go ahead.”

Killian turned back to her.

“Emma…”

She shook her head again.

He nudged his milkshake closer to her. She looked at it and swallowed hard. He nudged it closer once more then sat back in his seat. He pushed his plate towards Henry then folded his hands on the table in front of him. His message was clear.

With a sigh, Emma picked up the cup and took a sip. The cold, creamy sweetness of it was soothing, like a balm. She had another sip, then another.

“Hey, guys. What can I get you?”

“Hey, Ruby.”

Henry followed Killian’s example, ordering a burger with fries and a shake. Emma decided on grilled cheese and a shake.

Mollified, Killian resumed eating.

Emma filched a few fries off his plate while waiting for her order. She noticed he’d gone back to his lodgings to change his shirt. She saw him tense. He briefly covered her hand with his own.

“Excuse me,” Regina said, as she approached their booth. She gave Henry a small smile.

“Don’t worry, I won’t stay long. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning.”

“Oh. Well… I… It’s a difficult time for all of us. I’d like to think we can get through it together.”

“Of course.”

She started to turn away, only to catch herself and look over at Killian. She gave him a slight nod.

“Captain.”

Looking serious, he inclined his head to her in turn. Then she withdrew.

Emma watched her go, then turned back and gaped at him.

“What did you say to her?”

“I merely set her a challenge. Would she allow herself to be out-maneuvered by such a ridiculous, love-struck fool as I? Never.”

Henry laughed while Emma thought it over.

“But… you already have. It’s your game and to win, she has to play by your rules. As far as I’m concerned, you’re not the least bit ridiculous, and I’m a very lucky girl.”

“Who’s to say, which of us has the luck.”

Emma noticed he was actually blushing. She found it adorable.

“Here ya go.”

Ruby put their orders down in front of them. Emma picked up her sandwich and took a big bite. The bread was a crunchy golden-brown, and the cheese was nice and gooey without being too hot. Perfect.

Once she’d finished the first half of her sandwich, Emma found her mood had improved considerably. In that spirit, she raised her cup and said, “To us.”

Henry and Killian did the same.

“To us!”

So they ‘clinked’ their cups together and drank their toast.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
